


Déferlante de sentiments!

by Micaiah



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaiah/pseuds/Micaiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite histoire romantique sur les sentiment cacher d'un certain kendoka qui resurgissent à cause de quelqu'un qu'il à rencontrer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déferlante de sentiments!

**Déferlante de sentiments!**

 

Les sentiments humains sont puissants. Et ils peuvent blesser autant qu’ils peuvent rendre heureux.L’amour pourrait être le plus fort et certainement celui qui est le plus instable. C’est le sentiment le plus beau, et celui qui fait le plus mal.Que se soit donc l’amour, l’amitié, la joie, la haine, la rancune, l’amertume, et tous ces autres sentiments humains, ils sont tous blessants. Alors je les ai abandonnés au plus profond de moi pour ne jamais souffrir comme les autres le font.

  
Pour ne pas souffrir comme Lenalee qui pleure chaque fois qu’un de ses camarades tombe au combat, et qui faisait partie de son «monde».  
  
Pour ne pas souffrir comme Miranda qui pleure chaque fois qu’elle ne peut éviter la mort des autres grâce au «temps».  
  
Pour ne pas souffrir comme Krory qui a était obligé de tuer la seule femme qu’il aimait.  
  
Pour ne pas souffrir comme Lavi qui ne doit s’impliquer dans cette guerre entre exorcistes et Noah, mais qui le fait tout de même pour ses «amis»  
  
Pour ne pas souffrir comme tous les autres, et surtout comme lui qui s’inquiète de tous, aussi bien humains, qu’Akumas, et Noah.  
  
Alors je les ai abandonnés au plus profond de mon être, ou je les cache, car ils ne peuvent pas disparaitre complètement, même si je le souhaiterais parfois.  
  
De cette façon personne ne peut les connaitre, mes sentiments, et personne ne peut m’atteindre et me blesser. Cela a toujours marché ainsi pour moi, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, jusqu’à lui.

 

Lui, les a trouvés, peu importe la profondeur à laquelle je les avais enfouis, peut importe le nombre de regard noir que je lui lançais, peut importe mes mots, mes actes, mes gestes.Lui, les a découverts avec son sourire, avec son caractère insistant et persévérant, avec ses beaux discours sur l’amour et l’amitié. Il est le seul à les avoir percés à jour.Il est le seul à avoir découvert que malgré tout mes gestes blessant, toutes mes paroles acerbes envers eux, se cachaient un autre sentiment que la haine.

  
On dit bien que de la haine à l’amour il n’y a qu’un pas à franchir, et malgré moi, je l’ai fait.Cette indifférence envers mes camarades et tous les autres, c’est lentement changeait en amitié sans que je ne le désire vraiment, sans même que je ne m’en rende compte.  
  
Quant à lui, c’est encore plus déroutant. Pour lui, ce sentiment d’agacement mêlé à l’indifférence coutumière, c’est changeait tout doucement en amour. Pour ces sourires, qui parfois son faux, mais que personne ne devine, à part moi. Pour ces paroles aimante envers tous, qui sont emplis de vérité souhaitée, et qui résonner dans mon cœur bien malgré moi. Pour son caractère qui m’était insupportable, et qui m’attire autant à présent. Pour son corps, que j’ai qualifié de «repoussant» la première fois, qui ne l’est absolument pas évidement. Et surtout, pour cette douce expression de pureté et d’innocence qu’il me montre constamment, malgré tout ce qu’il a déjà vu et enduré.  
  
Il y a longtemps, j’avais banni tout sentiment de ma vie et mon cœur. Pourtant, avec sa venue à lui, ils ont resurgi plus fort et plus puissant que jamais.  
  
_ Kanda !? Tu dors !?  
  
Des yeux gris ciel se lèves vers moi, une bouche légèrement entrouverte, appelant mes lèvres inconsciemment. Non, vraiment, je crois bien que mon cœur n’attendant plus que lui pour s’éveiller enfin. Mes yeux se ferme et un sourire heureux se dessine sur mes lèvres qui rejoignent les siennes. Les sentiments humains sont certes parfois blessants, mais quand l’amour s’en même, ils peuvent aussi être magnifiques.

 

## ~ FIN ~

 

 


End file.
